Alive
by Suzume Suzuki
Summary: MAJOR SPOILER ALERT! I don't want to ruin the entire Heroes of Olympus series for anyone so read at your own risk! To those who have already read the last book, The Blood of Olympus…here you go…enjoy! Story takes place shortly after the ending of the book. Please review! Story is complete for now...Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, unfortunately. They belong to Rick Riordan.
1. I

**LEO**

Dying had sucked. A lot.

The physician's cure? _Even worse_. It was purely nasty.

Nevertheless, Leo felt like Harry Potter, rising from the dead and coming back to life after getting killed in the explosion he created – the very one that had destroyed Gaea into a million pieces so that she could never again re-form to terrorize the mortal world again. Hopefully.

After resurrecting, Leo had delved straight into searching for the island of Ogygia, where Calypso was waiting for him, albeit impatiently.

They reunited and took off from the island on Festus's back. It was the best moment of their lives.

Now, where should they go, starting from the middle of nowhere, a place that jumbled up the GPS's coordinates?

"Soooo…where to now?" Leo asked, glancing back at the beautiful girl behind him, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist as they soared through the sky.

Calypso shrugged and smiled. "I don't know. Do you have anywhere in mind?"

Leo grinned as he turned forward again.

"Yeah, I do, actually. I gotta drop the bomb on my friends at Camp Half-Blood."


	2. II

**NICO**

Nico felt exhilarated after telling Percy his true feelings, the feelings that he had locked deep into his heart. They had, at long last, come out into the open and it felt as if a heavy burden had been cast off his shoulders. Nico felt so…free.

He walked over to the Apollo Cabin where he was promptly ushered by Will Solace into the infirmary Nico lay on the bed, tired and world-weary, yes, but also relieved and happy.

He closed his eyes, welcoming sleep…

His eyes flew open and he sat straight up suddenly. Nico gasped, letting out a choking sound.

Will glanced at him from the other side of the room, worried. He made his way over to Nico's bed.

"Hey, dude, what's wrong?" Will asked, frowning at Nico's stark pale face.

"I – he – he's alive!" Nico spluttered, staring at Will with wonder and confusion. The uncertainty soon dispelled. He could feel it, definitely, among the sea of lives.

"Leo is alive."


	3. III

**LEO**

It took them a couple of days to finally reach Half-Blood Hill. When Leo noticed Thalia's pine tree, standing there as if waiting patiently for him, he let out a joyous whoop.

Along the way, Leo had recounted the past events to Calypso, who listened intently to his words. He described the journey after he left Ogygia with the promise to return, and how he traveled to Delos and learned about the physician's cure from Apollo, then how he went to Asclepius and retrieved the physician's cure. After confronting Gaea and fighting her with Jason and Piper, he had them leave and together, he and Gaea enjoyed the explosion to themselves, and one other thing that had come screaming towards them like a comet.

Calypso had said, "That's my hero."

Leo had melted inside by her words.

And now, here they were, approaching Camp Half-Blood. Leo noticed several black SUVs leaving the place. Was he going to be missed?

Just then, there were cries of surprise below as Greek and Roman demigods looked up and pointed at him and Calypso on Festus's back_. Yes, be shocked, my fellow friends!_ Leo thought as he directed Festus towards the ground.


	4. IV

**NICO**

"Say what?" Will asked in disbelief.

Nico jumped out of bed, despite orders from Will the Doctor that he was supposed to rest for three days in the infirmary.

"Leo is alive. He's coming. I can sense it."

Nico strode out of the cabin, Will close behind, as he hurried to relay the news to everyone in the Seven.

Hazel was also running out with Frank at her heels, and when she saw Nico, her eyes confirmed that she had sensed Leo's life force as well.

Soon, the word spread and Piper, Jason, Percy, and Annabeth joined Nico, Hazel, and Frank at Half-Blood Hill where others spotted Leo and a girl on Festus the Bronze Dragon.

The party rushed out to meet them.


	5. V

**LEO**

When Festus landed, Leo clambered off his back and offered his hand to Calypso. She looked at him.

"Such a gentleman," She sighed but took his hand anyways and leaped off, gracefully landing on the ground beside him.

Leo turned around and faced his friends that charged upon him like raging bulls. They stopped right before him, silent.

"Well?" Leo said, joking, "Where is my hero's welcome?"

They all leapt onto him, except for Nico, who stood a little off with a smile plastered on his face. There was hugging and sniffling, and much shouting in happiness and annoyance. His friends were crushing him and Leo struggled to breath.

"Um – ack – guys!" Leo coughed out, "Need. Air!"

They reluctantly let him go.

"Leo Valdez! You've got a lot of explaining to do!" Piper said dangerously. The others nodded in agreement, eyes flashing.

Leo put his hands in the air in surrender, chuckling, "Yeah, I know. I owe you guys one."

He glanced at Calypso, who had been standing quietly and awkwardly away from the commotion, watching.

"But first, let me introduce you my girlfriend, Calypso."

* * *

><p>That night, there was another huge celebration and a bunch of demigods greeted Leo with hugs and tears.<p>

"Yeah, praise me guys! Leo the Hero!" Leo had teased.

He had told everyone all about his genius plan and how he had come back to life.

"So, are you like, a zombie now?" Percy had asked.

"That's right, bro!" Leo replied, winking at the others.

After the biggest commotion calmed down, Leo looked for Calypso who was mingling with the demigods. He found her talking with Piper, Annabeth, and Reyna. They were probably having some girl talk.

Leo walked in on them and said mischievously, "Sorry for interrupting your chit-chat but I'd like to steal Calypso away right now."

Piper and Annabeth wrinkled their noses at him and Reyna gave him a warm smile. Calypso looked like she was trying hard not to laugh.

Leo took his girlfriend's – gods, he loved being able to call Calypso his girlfriend – hand and they sat down on a log in front of the campfire.

"So, did you have a talk with Percy?" Leo began, looking at Calypso and gauging her expression.

She stared into the fire and said, "I did." She glanced at Leo, smiling, letting relief wash over him.

"He apologized and we came to an understanding. He did try to go on his promise but the Olympians didn't follow through on his request. It's all okay now."

Leo felt giddy and elated and gave Calypso a big bear hug. She accepted it without a word. A few tears stained his shirt.

"Thank you so much, Leo," Calypso murmured through his shirt, "I can't –"

Leo stopped her. "Shhh...no more talking."

Then, he kissed her.

Leo couldn't wait to spend the rest of his future with Calypso.


	6. VI Extra

**NICO**

Nico had a talk with Leo.

"I'm sure my dad isn't too happy that you're alive if you're supposed to be dead," Nico said bluntly to the very much alive Leo.

Leo scratched the back of his head, laughing a little nervously. "Yeah…um, can you like, tell your old man not to blast me into cinders? I'd appreciate it."

Nico smirked a little.

"I suppose I could try. Then again, my dad might blast me into cinders too."

Leo laughed nervously again.

"At any rate, I'll try my best. I'm sure my dad will see the sense."

This time, Leo laughed without nervousness and thanked Nico profusely. The two bade each other farewell.

Nico steered himself quickly to the Hades Cabin and headed towards the shrine. Kneeling, he prayed to his father not to kill Leo after all that he had been through.

Nico muttered, "He came back to life, sure, even though he should've died. But think about what he did. He saved all of our butts from getting kicked by Gaea."

A blue flame illuminated the shrine and the room temperature dropped sharply. Hades himself emerged from a black shadow.

The God of the Underworld was staring down at Nico with his arms crossed. Nico suddenly felt very small and swallowed anxiously. It still felt weird and intimidating to be with his father.

Hades did not speak immediately; instead, he surveyed the cabin and huffed.

"I like the style of the cabin…very Underworld-y."

"Dad, I'm not a vampire," Nico said, "In fact, I'm planning on remodeling the cabin."

Hades glared at his son with smoldering eyes.

"Alright, fine," the god drawled, "As for Leo Valdez, the boy who was supposed to join the other spirits in the Underworld…"

Nico's breath hitched.

"I suppose I can overlook it…Though there will be hell when I have a talk with Zeus."

Nico let out his breath.

"Thanks Dad, for, um, letting Leo live."

Hades nodded mutely before disappearing back into the shadows, no doubt returning home to the Underworld.

The room grew warm again.


End file.
